The Fifth Year
by HighVoltage90567
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione begin their fifth year at Hogwarts... eager for adventure... and love.


***DISCLAIMER: I do not own or hold any copyright or rights to the entire literary work series "Harry Potter", written by J. K. Rowling. The following is an independent work and contains no true relation to the actual novels written by Rowling.***  
  
Harry Potter lay in bed, another dark, cold and damp night at the Dursleys. Harry dreaded the summer more than any time of the year. It was because of his horrible Aunt and Uncle, not to mention his cousin, Dudley.  
  
Everything had been horrible; he was locked in a closet, which served as his room. He was forced to be a "slave" to the Dursleys, and was treated like dirt. and still is. But five years ago, everything changed when Harry learned that he was a wizard, and was sent off the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At Hogwarts, Harry met so many people who had touched his life, and he longed to just speak to anyone, even Draco Malfoy, Harry's eternal enemy.  
  
Harry glanced around his room, seeing his trunk, which contained all of his wizard and witchcraft textbooks. He looked to the table beside him, seeing his wand, and on the wall, leaning, was his most prized possession, his Firebolt broomstick, the broomstick that had won him countless Quidditch games.  
  
As much as he tried, Harry could not get the events of last year out of his mind. He still felt that it was his fault that Voldemort had murdered Cedric Diggory. Harry promised himself that Voldemort would pay for what he had done.  
  
Suddenly, Harry heard a sound coming. it was coming from his window. He looked outside and saw an owl flying outside the window -- no -- he saw two owls. He tried to open the window and let them in, but the lock that the Dursleys had put on it did not budge. Harry longed to receive a letter, and decided that he had to use magic. Reluctantly, he took his wand.  
  
"Alohomora!" he whispered, and the lock unlocked, and he opened the window.  
  
When the owls had been let inside, they flew onto his floor. All of a sudden, they began glowing and began to grow. Harry saw that they started to resemble people. He was astonished when he saw Ron and Hermione in front of him.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione excitedly whispered as she flung her arms around him.  
  
"Hey Hermione, hey Ron," Harry said, which a bit of astonishment in his voice.  
  
"Harry, thank Hermione for this. She's been reading up on transfiguration and figured out how to turn stuff into owls. So she transfigured both of us and we came over here. We're here to get you out, pack up your stuff."  
  
Harry quickly packed and grabbed his Firebolt and Invisibility Cloak. "I'm ready, let's go, your place Ron?" he asked.  
  
"Of course, see you there," Ron responded.  
  
Harry took off, and headed for Ron's house, following the two owls. He felt freedom once again.  
  
By morning they arrived at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley were delighted to see Harry.  
  
"Oh Harry, how wonderful too see you, how are you dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley, upon seeing him.  
  
"I'm doing fine, thanks, just a little tired," he replied.  
  
"Hey Harry, c'mon we're going down to the lake nearby, hope you brought your swimming trunks, because you're going down in a game of Water Quidditch," Ron said.  
  
"I'm going to go put my stuff in your room, and I'll be right down," Harry said happily.  
  
Harry truly loved being at the Weasleys, he always had so much fun there, and their family was unbelievably nice. Harry passed Ginny's room, and opened the door. "Hey Ginny, how're you doing?" he asked.  
  
Ginny looked up, and her eyes brightened. "Harry!" she exclaimed in excitement. She ran and jumped on him, hugging him. Harry laughed and swung her around, then gently put her down on the ground.  
  
"Hey Ginny, Ron, Hermione and I are going down to the lake, wanna come?" he asked her.  
  
"Of course," she responded, blushing slightly.  
  
"Great, see you down there," he replied and walked off to Ron's room.  
  
Harry changed into his swimming shorts, and a t-shirt and ran down to the lake, across the dirt road near the Burrow. He saw Ron, Hermione, Fred and George there already, relaxing on the shore. "Hey guys," he yelled.  
  
"Harry, ready for some Water Quidditch?" Ron challenged.  
  
"How do you play, Ron?" he replied.  
  
"Well, it's just like Quidditch, except you do it mostly underwater, and the goals are just at water-level. C'mon, let's go, the brooms are over there," he said with excitement.  
  
Ron, Fred, George and Hermione took off to get their brooms.  
  
This is going to be a great summer. Harry thought to himself. 


End file.
